Los efectos del calabozo
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Kagome y Kikyô, atrapadas en el calabozo de Naraku, no tienen escapatoria más que convivir la una con la otra hasta salir... o morir. ० Leve femm-slash. Primer lugar en el Concurso "¿San Desastrín?" del foro ¡Siéntate!


****Disclaimer****: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (obviamente), si no que son de la fabulifantástica Rumiko (lloro, lloro).

Bueno, este fic participa en el «****Concurso: ¿San Desastrín?****», del querido ****Foro «¡Siéntate!» ****(link en mi perfil). Me aventé a hacer una pareja total-archi-mega-requete-anit-canon (al menos para mí) porque me gustan los retos. Y vaya que creo que me han salido canas :P

En fin, no hay Yuri (o sea, no hay lemon, ni lime, ni nada de eso), solo ligeras menciones de Shôjo-ai. Así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

En total, sin contar título ni cualquier otra cosa que no sea historia, este fic tiene **5604**** palabras**.

No siendo más,  
¡a leer!

* * *

****Los efectos del calabozo******.**

__El corazón es un calabozo,  
que encierra nuestros sentimientos más profundos___..._

* * *

Kagome estaba histérica.

Caminando de aquí para allá, buscaba una salida, rascándose el cuello de vez en cuando y recibiendo pequeñas descargas al hacerlo, cortesía del collar que tenía alrededor de este. Las paredes de metal y poca luz, producto de cuatro velas, una en cada esquina del lugar, hacían que se pusiera más y más nerviosa.

Kikyô estaba tranquila.

Escuchar caminar a su sucesora le habría hecho perder la calma de no ser por su personalidad, ciertamente indiferente. Tenía los ojos cerrados para evitar ver el horrible lugar donde habían ido a parar tras una patética batalla (donde fueron derrotadas, obviamente). El cuello le picaba, pero no se rascaba, porque no era tan imprudente.

No se oía nada mas que el eco de los pasos de Kagome y las respiraciones de ambas, una más calmada que la otra.

—¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?!

La mayor abrió un ojo ante el tono de desesperación y una clara alusión a su persona (¿con quién más podría haber estado hablando?), se enderezó, cruzó los brazos y miró a su compañera.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Sin arco y con nuestros poderes sellados, a duras penas y con un milagro podremos salir de aquí.

Ciertamente que Kagome lo sabía, pero era un panorama tan desalentador que no contemplaba esa posibilidad ni de chiste.

—Quizá solas no, ¡pero InuYasha...! —se detuvo al ver la mirada que su acompañante le dirigió, en parte incrédula y en parte gélida.

Derrotada y cansada, se dejó caer en el suelo y tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Kikyô regresó a su posición original.

Estaban en un calabozo en el castillo de Naraku. Llevaban ahí, fácil, cinco horas y habían sido atrapadas hacía, aproximadamente, unas siete, en medio de una batalla que desde el principio estaba destinada a terminar en desastre. ¿Cómo una exterminadora que no se atrevía a atacar porque su hermano estaba implicado en el conflicto, un monje que no podía usar su Agujero Negro porque había insectos, un medio-demonio cegado por la ira, una sacerdotisa muerta y una adolescente promedio iban a ganarle a un yôkai enfermo y sus malditas marionetas y extensiones? ¿Encima, en medio del bosque, rodeados por miasma y sin ningún fragmento de la perla? Casi parecía un mal chiste.

Después de que Miroku y Sango quedaron fuera de combate, por el miasma e inmovilizada por su hermano respectivamente, e InuYasha comenzó a perder el control y convertirse en yôkai completo, Kagome y Kikyô supieron que estaban perdidas. Ambas tensaron sus arcos, dispuestas a atacar, pero los tentáculos de Naraku fueron más rápidos y las inmovilizaron.

Después de eso, ninguna de las dos recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado; todo eran borrones y girones de colores, un grito desgarrador, inconsciencia y después, despertaron __ahí__.

—Odio estar aquí, porque sé que afuera las cosas están complicadas —dijo Kagome, entre dientes y apagando su voz con las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa? —inquirió Kikyô, más para hacer plática que por cualquier otra cosa.

—Sinceramente no lo sé —Kagome descubrió su cara y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello—. No sé si temo más por Miroku y que el veneno haya sido demasiado para él, o porque Sango haya quedado traumada debido a lo de Kohaku, o que InuYasha...

Quedaron en silencio un rato.

—Personalmente no tengo relación con ninguno más que con InuYasha, así que entenderás...

—Sí, no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo —terminó la chica.

Cuando despertaron, lo primero que intentaron hacer fue canalizar su energía espiritual, juntas, para salir de allí, logrando, únicamente, recibir una descarga por parte del collar, que bloqueaba los mismos. Después de intentar quitárselos de todas las maneras posibles, descubrieron que no lo lograrían. Y se resignaron (o bueno, Kikyô lo hizo más rápido que Kagome).

—¿Por qué Naraku no nos mató de una vez?

—Porque posiblemente no le sirvamos de nada muertas —ante la cara de perplejidad de su reencarnación, decidió volver a explicar—. No sé cuál sea su objetivo, pero nos tiene cautivas, sin un solo rasguño, y no parece tener intenciones de lastimarnos. Posiblemente, no le sirvamos muertas.

—Quizá somos carnada —apuntó Kagome.

—Es una posibilidad.

Ambas estaban preocupadas, pero en diferente medida y por diferentes razones. ¿Qué habría pasado con los demás? ¿Qué les haría Naraku a ellas?

Suspiraron en sincronía, pensando en las mismas cosas.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

****»Día 1«****

Habían perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaban ahí. Sin comida ni agua, intercambiando palabras de manera casual, cada una perdida en sus propias cavilaciones. Tenían frío, sueño y hambre. Las horas no parecían pasar y cada vez sus esperanzas de salir, menguaban.

Kagome pensaban en la aldea, en los baños que compartía con Sango, en los chistes que se contaban ella y Miroku y en Shippo. Evitaba que sus recuerdos viajaran a InuYasha, pero no era infalible. Y entonces se sentía __realmente__nostálgica. Pensaba en su madre y qué sería de su familia si no la volvía a ver, ¿iría el hanyô a darles las malas nuevas? ¿O se quedaría su familia en la incertidumbre por siempre? Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba lo suficiente como para aceptarla.

Kikyô se concentraba en romper ese sello a sus poderes, sin lograrlo. Sentimentalmente no se permitía pensar en nada, porque no tenía un vínculo real con nada del mundo exterior. Quizá Kaede, su hermana, pero ya no era una niña, ¡es más, bien podría ser su abuela! InuYasha también le importaba, pero no se preocupaba demasiado porque sabía que iba a estar bien. Lo había estado cincuenta años, ¿qué sería estar bien otro tiempillo más?

Ambas estaban cansadas, deseperanzadas y solas, y esperaban salir pronto.

Se durmieron en algún momento de esa insufrible eternidad.

****»Día 2«****

La secreta esperanza de Kagome de despertar y encontrarse conque todo fue un sueño se fue al caño el día siguiente (¿o el mismo día? El tiempo sí que no pasaba en ese lugar). Le sorprendió que las velas no hubiesen acabado ya, pero decidió que era estúpido ponerle atención a ese tipo de cosas estando como estaba.

Escuchó un movimiento a sus espaldas y vio a Kikyô desperezándose.

—Buenos días —le saludó.

—¿Estás segura de que son días? —preguntó la mayor. Kagome enrojeció y bajó la vista.

—Buenos __algo__, entonces.

Kikyô se alisó el cabello y las ropas y se volvió a recargar en la pared cuando hubo terminado. Kagome hizo lo mismo y volteó a ver a su acompañante, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Kikyô era la única cosa con un poco de vida (lo cual era irónico) y color por allí, se tomó la libertad de estudiarla. Su porte elegante y seguro no desaparecía ni cuando ella parecía estar relajada. Su cabello lucía perfecto incluso con la pequeña capa de mugre que tenía encima, cortesía del nada aseado lugar done estaban. Sus ropas, a pesar de lo mismo, se veían simplemente __bien__. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona luciera así recién levantada y, encima, en semejante lugar?

Se sintió mal.

Aunque se suponía que ella era parecida a Kikyô, ¿no? O sea, físicamente. Aunque su porte no era elegante, ni su cabello tan lacio, ni sus facciones tan finas...

—¿Por qué me observas tanto?

Kagome volvió a enrojecer.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —decidió sonar despreocupada—. No me apetece observar las paredes.

—Puedes no observar nada, como yo —apuntó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No quisiera privarme del sentido, pero gracias por el consejo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por un extenso rato. En algún momento, Kagome se relajó (o bien se aburrió) tanto que pareció quedarse dormida, por lo que Kikyô decidió devolverle el favor de semejante estudio hacia su persona.

Kagome no era nada extraordinaria. Era extraña, mucho, con sus ademanes tan exagerados y su forma de vestir tan poco conservadora. Manga larga, falda corta y zapatos cerrados. El cabello revuelto y su rostro jovial le daban el aspecto más de una niña que de una chica, casi mujer. Las manos pequeñas y cuerpo promedio. Era fuerte, eso Kikyô lo sabía, pero no lo aparentaba. ¿Sería eso algo malo?

Se cuestionó sobre si seguir el ejemplo de la chica y dormir ella también, aunque descartó pronto la idea, pues una de las dos debía estar alerta en caso de cualquier cosa. Pensándolo bien, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado como para que Kagome volviera al sueño? ¿Ya un día? ¿Unas cuantas horas? Se habría fijado en las velas de no ser porque se había dado cuenta que estas no se consumían. ¿Acaso era otro método de tortura de Naraku? ¿Volverlas locas del aburrimiento? Porque personalmente, ella prefería un buen enfrentamiento, cargado de adrenalina (que no tenía) a estar ahí, arrumbada, como perro.

Podía entender por qué Naraku la hubiese capturado a ella, pues murió obsesionado con su persona, pero no entendía qué pintaba Kagome en aquello, ¿quería borrarla del mapa por su poder espiritual? Este, aunque sonara cruel admitirlo, no representaba una gran amenaza, porque ella no sabía cómo usarlo. Aunque quizá Naraku no lo supiera (sí, era idiota creerlo, pero quizá fuera así), prefería pensar positivo a creer que quizá y solo quizá, realmente quisiera hacerlas sufrir y luego matarlas.

Aún así, si le hubieran dado a elegir, ella hubiese dejado a la chica fuera de dicha situación, porque nada pintaba en los embrollos armados por ese trío de locos cincuenta años atrás. ¿Cuál fue su error? ¿Destruir la Perla? ¿Y tenía que mantenerse alejada de su vida normal para arriesgar el pellejo todo el tiempo? Menuda suerte la suya. Kikyô sintió lástima, porque entendía lo que era cargar con una responsabilidad añadida y tener que dejar todo de lado.

Kagome se removió y apartó cabello de su cara, al mismo tiempo que refunfuñaba algo incomprensible. Claramente estaba despierta.

—Pensé que dormías —dijo Kikyô. La aludida abrió los ojos.

—Ese era mi plan —suspiró—. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas dormir? Es decir, tú... eso —Kikyô contuvo una sonrisa burlona.

—La verdad, no lo sé.

Esa rutina de intercambiar dos diálogos y luego volver al silencio se estaba volviendo cansina para las dos, sobre todo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer y porque no sabían cuánto tiempo más estarían allí. Kikyô fue la siguiente en hablar, para sorpresa de Kagome, quien se estaba preparando para otro largo intervalo de aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo es tu época? —la pregunta ciertamente tomó desprevenida a la chica—. Me llaman la atención las extrañas ropas y artefactos que traes de allí.

—Bueno... mi época, supongo que para ti, es extraña. El hombre ha avanzado muchísimo en cuanto a inventos y esos artefactos extraños, como los llamaste, pero también ha tenido un enorme retroceso en cuanto a otras cosas —deseó que su interlocutora se quedara a gusto con esa explicación, pero no lo logró.

—¿Como qué? Sé más explícita, por favor. —Al ver la posición de Kikyô, tirada ligeramente hacia adelante, no pudo evitar creer que realmente, _r___ealmente__, ella estaba interesada en su relato, y no lo hacía solo por ser amable.

Estuvieron un extenso rato platicando, entre preguntas, relatos y respuestas, Kikyô logró hacerse a la imagen de aquella época tan lejana, y Kagome, debido al interés que su acompañante demostró en los teléfonos celulares, el patinaje sobre hielo, los centros comerciales y la literatura Shakesperiana, llegó a la conclusión de que hubiese sido muy parecida a ella en su época.

Cuando se la imaginó como una literata hipster, se echó a reír, causando que la otra se ofendiera levemente. Kagome, claramente arrepentida, se disculpó.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte, no me reía de ti, me reía de las posibilidades si todos ustedes hubiesen nacido en mi época —de acuerdo, era una pequeña mentira eso de __los demás__, pero no deseaba que la mujer se ofendiera—. En serio no me reía de ti, te respeto demasiado como para hacerlo.

Kikyô se relajó.

—Bueno. ¿Qué más podrías contarme? —se detuvo al ver que la muchacha bostezó, y solo entonces fue consciente de su propio cansancio—. Quizá deberíamos seguir con esto mañana.

—Me parece apropiado —_Apropiado_. Para Kikyô, fue extraño escuchar una palabra tan seria salir de la boca de una joven tan simpática—. Perdona que no pueda seguirte el ritmo.

La mujer negó, restándole importancia. Kagome se acomodó y, poco después de desearle «buenas __algo__», se quedó dormida.

Contra su propia voluntad, Kikyô le siguió, no mucho tiempo después.

****»Día 3«****

A Kagome le despertó su estómago, suplicando por un poco de atención. Estaba famélica.

Al voltear a ver a Kikyô, notó que esta no tenía en lo absoluto buen aspecto. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, aunque no se veía débil, pero sí menos fuerte que antes. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con que no habían conseguido nada de alimento esos días, u horas, o la unidad de tiempo que fuese.

Bajó la vista, preocupada por ambas.

—Buenos __algo __—saludó Kikyô, hablando tan normal como siempre, a pesar de su aspecto.

—Buenos __algo __—le devolvió Kagome—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Deseas saber algo más sobre mi época? —inquirió la más joven, consciente de que le debía más información, ya que la había vencido el sueño. Su acompañante asintió y le pidió información sobre la medicina.

Kagome le explicó todo lo que sabía, desde los medicamentos genéricos, pasando por las ambulancias, llegando a los quirófanos y hablando de las especialidades y los electrochoques.

—¿Eso quiere decir que pueden regresar a las personas a la vida? —el tono de incredulidad y esperanza de Kikyô hizo que algo doliera en su interior.

—No exactamente.

La clara tensión en el ambiente hizo que ambas guardaran silencio.

—¿Puedo saber por qué cambió tu tono de voz? ¿O me inmiscuiré demasiado en tu vida privada? —no era precisamente curiosidad lo que invadía la mente de Kikyô, si no más bien preocupación, ¿estaría bien Kagome? La sonrisa triste que esta le dedicó respondió su pregunta con un claro y fuerte «no».

—No es nada, solo recuerdos —suspiró—. Podríamos... ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

—Bien. ¿Qué deseas hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué sueles hacer cuando te aburres? —Kagome reflexionó un poco.

—Generalmente también se aburre Shippô, así que jugamos un poco. —Kikyô alzó una ceja. __¿Jugaban?__De acuerdo, quizá ella se había ofrecido de manera indirecta a seguirle la corriente a Kagome, bien para que no se aburriera ninguna de las dos, pero ¿jugar? ¿Era en serio? Recordó cuando salía con los niños de la aldea y estos hacían rondas con ella. Frunció más el ceño.

—¿A qué juegan, exactamente?

—Hacemos concursos de caras, e intentamos no reírnos. Pero no hace falta que tú y yo hagamos eso —se apresuró a apuntar, moviendo rápidamente las manos.

Kikyô agradeció que no fueran a jugar, porque lo encontraba ciertamente ridículo. De repente, un dolor dentro del pecho la atacó. Intentó no hacer mucho escándalo, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño gemido, acompañado de una mueca. Inmediatamente Kagome se acercó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —iba a decir que no, pero supo que no tenía caso mentir.

—Un poco, el pecho.

—Apóyate contra la pared —Kagome le ayudó y se quedó a su lado. Poco a poco, el dolor cesaba—. ¿Mejor? —Kikyô asintió con la cabeza, por lo que la chica se relajó.

Un rugido realmente fuerte se escuchó con total claridad en el silencio del calabozo.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre?

—Algo.

Se preguntaron si el plan de Naraku sería matarlas de hambre.

—En mi tiempo hay barritas de granola muy fáciles de llevar, en un bolsillo o algo así, hubiese sido excelente traer algunas conmigo.

—El hubiera no existe, Kagome.

—Sería genial que existiera.

Kikyô sonrió ante el comentario de su compañera. Kagome sonrió ante la sonrisa de Kikyô.

El resto del día pasó normal, con algunas cuantas pláticas y otros ataques de dolor por parte de la revivida. Finalmente, al llegar su relativa noche, la primera en caer dormida fue, extrañamente, Kikyô. Kagome decidió dormir a su lado, en caso de que más dolores la despertaran.

****»Día 4«****

Comida.

A Kagome le pareció ver el paraíso en un plato con frutas. Cuatro plátanos, dos peras, dos peras y un montón de uvas. A su lado, había una jarra de agua y un vaso. No le importó pensar que quizá tuviera que compartir ese utensilio con Kikyô al momento de gatear como hipnotizada a la comida.

—¡No la pruebes! —inmediatamente, tras el grito de advertencia, se alejó—. No sabemos si está envenenada.

No lo parecía, pero decidió hacerle caso a su encarnación, por precaución. Le pareció un poco descabellado que, si Naraku las quisiera muertas, no las matara de una vez y recurriera al patético truco de la comida envenenada, y cuando miró a Kikyô para comunicárselo, esta asintió, dándole a entender que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

Kagome tomó una uva y se la llevó a la boca, preparada a escupirla en caso de cualquier cosa, pero esta era dulce y sabía normal. Tragó y tomó otra. Después, esperó, pero al ver que nada pasaba, continuó comiendo. Se dio cuenta de su falta de educación y carraspeó.

—Kikyô, ¿no quieres...?

—Yo no tengo la misma dieta que ustedes, los vivos, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Cierto, Kikyô «comía» almas. En un momento de su atazcón de comida, sintió como Kikyô le acariciaba la mejilla. Le sacó de onda, hasta que ella habló:

—Tu mejilla sangra. —Kagome rápidamente se llevó una mano a esta y después la observó, junto con el líquido rojo que en ella había.

—¡Oh! Debo haberme rascado a la noche, tengo la piel muy sensible y seguro me lastimé —comentó, restándole importancia, y siguió comiendo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado.

—En serio, no es nada, me pasa a menudo.

Kikyô rasgó una parte de su vestuario, le echó un poco de agua encima y lo utilizó para limpiar la herida de Kagome, a quien ese tacto le pareció el más suave del mundo. Se preguntó si tanto encierro no la estaría haciendo delirar al pensar que la mano de Kikyô era la más suave que jamás había tocado, o que el infinito cariño con el que parecía limpiar el tajo en su piel le recordaba a una caricia de una pluma.

Eso le pasaba por ponerse a recordar versos de poemas antes de dormir: tendía a ponerlo todo en una perspectiva dulce y romántica. Seguro estaba enfermándose.

Kikyô le tendió el pañuelo.

—Presiónatelo contra la herida, no quiero hacerlo yo porque no quiero presionarte demasiado fuerte. —Kagome obedeció y siguió comiendo.

Después de que hubo terminado y dejó de estar cohibida, volteó a ver a Kikyô, quien estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, como antes. Kikyô había indagado bastante en su época e incluso llegó a hacerle una pregunta personal que ella no había respondido; le parecía justo que ella también respondiera sus preguntas, sobre todo porque la curiosidad respecto a esa mujer le picaba en la punta de la lengua. Pero no podía exigir que le respondiera nada si ella no lo hacía primero.

—Fue mi papá.

—¿Disculpa? —De repente, a Kagome no le pareció tan mala idea hacer un intercambio de información.

—La razón por la que me puse mal ayer fue porque la medicina "moderna" no pudo salvar a mi papá.

Kikyô guardó silencio un momento. Claro, Kagome había mencionado a su madre, hermano y abuelo, pero no a su progenitor. Tendría que haberlo deducido.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Descuida, fue hace tiempo. Aproximadamente siete años. —La chica bajó la vista.

—¿Podría saber cómo?

—Accidente de carro.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Quedaron en silencio. Kagome no sabía cómo preguntarle a Kikyô sobre su vida, así que al final optó por la opción más sencilla.

—¿Podría preguntarte, ahora, yo?

Kikyô sonrió.

—¿Por eso me respondiste? ¿Para después preguntarme tú? —Kagome se sonrojó al máximo. Kikyô le sonrió con tranquilidad—. No te preocupes, no me molesta, al fin y al cabo, es un tema de conversación. ¿Qué deseas saber?

Kagome pensó un buen rato. Le mataba de curiosidad saber su versión de la historia respecto a cómo conoció a InuYasha, pero tampoco quería ser demasiado indiscreta. Aunque quizá nunca tuviera una oportunidad así de nuevo.

—Vamos, Kagome, las dos sabemos qué quieres preguntar.

—¿No te molestaría responderme? —inquirió, sorprendida.

—No veo por qué habría de hacerlo.

»InuYasha frecuentaba mucho la aldea con clara intención de acercarse a la Perla. La primera vez que lo hizo, al igual que las siguientes, le paré los pies. Sin embargo, nunca tuve el valor de matarlo, porque él no podía ser tan malo como los demás demonios, porque él no era uno, él era un hanyô. Y tenía que ser _bueno_.

»Pensamiento obstinado, dirás, pero mis ideales de pureza eran y siempre han sido bastante extraños —a Kagome, sin embargo, no le pareció nada descabellado—. Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, con encuentros efímeros que fueron aumentando de duración.

»Finalmente comenzó a gustarme. No me preguntes cómo, porque no sabría decirte. ¿Cómo nace un sentimiento?

—Con el tiempo —repsondió Kagome, sin dudar. Kikyô negó.

—Yo no creo que sea cuestión de la cantidad de tiempo que pasas con alguien, si no de la calidad de ese tiempo —Kagome, sorprendida por esas palabras, asintió. Ciertamente ella nunca lo había pensado así, pero estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te volviste tan cercana a él?

—No soy cercana a él, solo soy su detector de fragmentos —dijo ella. Kikyô soltó una risotada.

—Por favor, ¿en serio le crees eso? —Kagome iba a protestar, pero un dolor en el pecho de Kikyô hizo que esta se doblara y la otra corriera en su ayuda—. Solo tengo que relajarme un poco.

Kagome le tomó por el brazo y puso una mano en su espalda, con la cual le acarició. Kikyô se sintió de repente abrumada por sus atenciones y el cariño que le ponía a su cuidado, al moverla y la voz dulce con la que le hablaba. ¿Le estaría dado fiebre? ¿Los dolores en el pecho la harían delirar?

Respiró rítmicamente hasta que los dolores cesaron. Después de hacerle ver a Kagome que se sentía mejor y tomar algo de agua por insistencia de ella (pese a que no la necesitaba en lo absoluto), se sentaron a seguir platicando.

—Sango también dice que no soy solo el detector de fragmentos.

—Porque no lo eres.

—¡Pero yo no soy tú!

—No tienes que serlo para que InuYasha te quiera _—___así es, que me quiera__—. No te menosprecies, Kagome. Eres una chica muy fuerte y eres buena en lo que haces.

—Pero no manejo mis poderes del todo.

—Yo podría entrenarte si lo deseas. —¿Estaría Kikyô bromeando? Su expresión seria le hizo ver que no.

—¡Guau! ¡Sí, gracias! —La abrazó, en un ataque de emoción. Kikyô, después de que su perplejidad pasara, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Claro, solo si salimos de aquí —puntualizó.

—Solo si salimos de aquí —repitió Kagome, y la soltó.

—También mis padres murieron cuando yo no estaba lista, ¿sabes? —Kikyô no entendía muy bien por qué le contaba esas cosas, pero ciertamente, en ese poco tiempo, Kagome le había despertado una enorme confianza. Y viceversa—. Mi madre murió dando a luz a Kaede, y mi padre murió poco después de tristeza. Yo tenía más o menos doce años.

—Vaya, yo...

—No hace falta que digas nada.

—¿Quieres cambiar de tema?

—¿Qué sugieres? —silencio—. ¿Deseas jugar?

—¿En serio?

—No veo por qué no.

Esa escena era extraña. Kikyô y Kagome, contándose su vida, hablado sobre InuYasha y después, acordando jugar. Cualquiera de las dos, en condiciones normales, se hubiera preocupado por el estado de salud mental tanto propio como de su acompañante. Pero, atrapadas en el calabozo, solas, aburridas y con confianza, ¿qué más podían hacer? Se convencieron de que esa familiaridad y convivencia extraña eran efectos del calabozo.

Kagome se sentó frente a Kikyô, para que esta no tuviera que moverse, y la miró. Kikyô hizo lo mizmo. Al principio, ninguna de la dos hizo ninguna cara, hasta que la mayor alzó una ceja. Entonces, la otra movió el labio, y comenzaron a hacer pequeños gestillos con la finalidad de desconcentrar a la otra.

En un momento dado, Kikyô frunció el ceño de manea real y alzó la mano hasta la mejilla de Kagome.

—Vuelves a sangrar.

Una gota de sangre se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica y llegó hasta su labio. La muerta levantó la otra mano y limpió el rastro con el pulgar, mientras que con la otra mano hacía presión para detener la pequeña hemorragia.

Kagome estaba estática. Porque sabía que Kikyô lo hacía con toda la buena fe del universo, pero cuando la tocó fue simplemente extraño. Suave y cariñoso. Llegó a pensar que era un tacto algo maternal, pero descartó la idea en seguida cuando pensó en su mamá y en que no se sentía así cuando ella le tocaba.

A Kikyô, por otra parte, no le pareció desapercibida la reacción de la muchacha. Ella misma se había sentido extraña ante ese reflejo protector de tocarla y curarla, porque no era como el impulso natural hacia cualquier forma de vida, era fuerte, muy fuerte.

_Los efectos del calabozo_, pensaron ambas, intentando restarle importancia.

—Ya paró la sangre.

—Muchas gracias. —Ambas hablaban entre susurros.

—Creo —carraspeó—, creo que debemos dormir.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Ambas se acomodaron para dar paso a Morfeo, esta vez no tan lejos una de la otra.

****»Día 5«****

A la mañana siguiente, Kikyô no se podía ni mover.

Estaba pálida, ojerosa, despeinada y débil, muy débil. Kagome logró convencerla de acostarse en sus piernas, para tener la cabeza más alta y estar más cómoda.

Y se pasó todo el día dándole atenciones, acariciándole el cabello y cantándole canciones.

****»Día 6«****

Extrañamente, ese día Kikyô se sintió mejor.

—Buenos __algo__—saludó a Kagome. Se levantó de su regazo y le agradeció por todos los cuidados.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho.

Ambas sabían que no era cierto, pero no dijeron nada.

—Tal parece que hoy no hay comida.

—Lo sé, pero ayer sacié toda mi hambre —dijo Kagome—. Empiezo a preguntarme si algún día saldremos de aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Apenas?

Kagome suspiró y se recargó contra la cabecera de la pared. Vio a Kikyô de reojo y le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—Luces muy cansada. —Giró su cabeza para verla mejor.

—Estoy muy cansada —Kikyô hizo lo mismo—. No he podido nutrirme a mi manera.

—¿Y no hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —inquirió Kagome, ciertamente preocupada.

—No lo creo, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Kagome puso una mano sobre la frente de Kikyô y la retiró inmediatamente.

—¡Estás helada! —la aludida se encogió de hombros y Kagome se acercó y la abrazó. Pasó sus manos enérgicamente por la espalda y brazos de ella, intentando darle calor. Si Kikyô hubiera podido sonrojarse, ni un tomate le haría competencia.

—Kagome, estoy bien, en serio.

—¡Bien helada! —Y siguió con su tarea. Kikyô rió por el comentario.

—Kagome, estoy muerta, estar fríos __es__cosa de muertos —Kagome detuvo su acción—. De verdad, no te preocupes.

—Lo siento, me olvidé de ese pequeño detalle.

—Descuida.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero esta vez, no fue incómodo. Fue un silencio mutuamente permitido, donde no se sentían solas, si no todo lo contrario.

—¿Sabes, Kikyô? Al principio no entendía qué veía InuYasha en ti —comenzó a decir Kagome—, ¡no me malinterpretes! —agregó, al ver su cara de confusión—, lo digo porque no te conocía bien, pero ahora lo hago, o creo hacerlo, y lo entiendo, porque eres una mujer fuerte, valiente, elegante y que a pesar de tener una vida pesada, sabe sonreír y sigue adelante. Eso es admirable.

Kagome creyó que Kikyô no le respondería nada, pero para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

—Vaya, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

—Sí, eres una de las personas más admirables que conozco.

Y lo decía en serio.

Quizá a eso se debían los extraños sentimientos cuando Kikyô la curó, o cuando ella se quedó cuidándola a la noche, sensaciones parecidas a las que tenía cuando estaba cerca de InuYasha (le había tomado toda la noche darse cuenta). Pero ella no era lesbiana, por lo que el sentimiento no podía ser más que un muy bien fundamentado respeto y quizá, algo de cariño que le hubiese agarrado en esos días dentro del calabozo. Tal vez, incluso, agradecimiento, pero nada más.

Aunque en su época no era tan raro y mal visto que hubiese parejas de personas del mismo sexo, pero simplemente ella no comía de ese plato.

Además, a ella le gustaba InuYasha, ¿que no?

—Eres una persona muy amable, Kagome, gracias.

El resto del día lo pasaron igual que los anteriores: como pudieron.

Kikyô se preguntaba por qué Kagome era tan amable con ella, siendo que jamás le hizo ningún favor, ni tuvo una relación estrecha, o mucho menos. Se decía que simplemente era por su amabilidad, pero alguien no es así de amable dela nada.

También le representaba un enigma por qué ella misma era tan amable con Kagome, por qué le parecía una persona tan simpática, alegre y simplemente genial. Un par de días no podían bastar para llegar a sentirse así respecto a alguien. «Te contradices», le dijo su vocecita interior, y era cierto, porque ella misma había dicho que no era cuestión de la cantidad de tiempo que se pasara con alguien, si no de la calidad de ese. Y en calidad de esos difíciles días, Kagome le había cuidado y habían podido conectar de manera más fácil que cualquiera de las dos hubiese imaginado, ¿o no?

Volteó a ver a su compañera y entonces dejó de ver a una chiquilla cualquiera, para pasar a ver lo que, entendía, todos veían en ella.

Sonrió.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo también lo entiendo —Kagome tardó un poco en entender de lo que estaba hablando—. Me pasa igual que a ti, al principio no lo hacía, pero ahora comprendo cómo es posible que él enfrente su destino y renuncie a una promesa por estar contigo —Kagome no entendió a lo que se refería, pero justo cuando le iba a preguntar, Kikyô le dedicó una radiante sonrisa—. Gracias por preocuparte por mi decadente estado.

Se estiró, con la clara intención de darle un abrazo, pero el brazo que usaba de apoyo le falló y cayó en el hombro de la otra chica. Se quedó allí, sin levantar el rostro, apenada de su debilidad. Kagome no se movió si no hasta después de un rato, que se acomodó y le devolvió el abrazo que no llegó a ser.

Pasaron, así, el resto del día.

Juntas.

****»Día 7«****

En su extraña manera de contar el tiempo, ya había pasado una semana. A la mañana siguiente, después de desearse sus «buenas _algo_» y sonrojarse un rato por sus confesiones pasadas, conversaron y jugaron un poco.

A Kikyô no le dolió nada, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese un pésimo aspecto. Y ella lo sabía.

—Vamos, dilo, debo lucir horrible —comentó la muerta, en un momento dado.

—¡No luces horrible!

—Llevo una semana sin comer, debo verme más cansada...

—Por favor, Kikyô, ¡si tú eres bonita estés como estés! —Kagome se sorprendió de su propio comentario. Acababa de decir que Kikyô le parecía bonita. Y lo hacía, mucho, porque lo era, pero ¿admitirlo de semejante manera?

—Supongo. Dicen que tú te pareces a mí, así que supongo que si tú eres capaz de lucir tan bien después de siete días en un calabozo, yo también lo seré. —¿Y acaso Kikyô le había regresado el cumplido?

Quizá solamente pretendía ser amable. ¿Y por qué ella se estaba sonrojando y el corazón le latía tan rápido?

Kikyô, por su parte, se había aclarado más rápido que Kagome. Le agradaba esa chica, era linda, fuerte y amable, una completa extraña extravagante, pero era muy ella, y eso le parecía tanto interesante como atractivo. ¿Por qué negarlo? Estaba segura en su mente.

Seguramente el rumbo de pensamiento de ambas tenía que ver con que estaban encerradas en un calabozo desde hacía días. Sí, seguro el cautiverio les estaba alterando las neuronas.

Kagome estiró las piernas y sus rodillas tronaron.

—¡Vaya! No pensé que llevar dos días sentada fuera a causar semejantes estragos en mí.

—Levántate y estírate un poco —señaló Kikyô, con una sonrisa.

—¿No quieres levantarte tú también? —ofreció Kagome—, yo podría ayudarte.

Kikyô, en respuesta, extendió un poco sus manos. Primero se levantó la chica del futuro y después, con su ayuda, ella. Se estiraron un poco, Kikyô recargada en la pared y con un brazo suyo siendo sostenido suavemente por una de las manos de Kagome.

En algún momento dado, ambas se voltearon a ver.

Y fue como ver el universo entero en los ojos de la otra (Kagome, ¿por qué te ponías a pensar en La Vida de Pi antes de dormir?). Realmente, ¿la mitad de sus almas se estaría complementando? ¿O por qué sentirían ese vínculo tan... _fuerte_?

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo y entonces, se escuchó una explosión.

Rápidamente ambas se juntaron. Se escuchó otra, aún más cerca. Después, la luz las encegeció, y luego de recuperarse, escucharon la voz de InuYasha y Sango gritando, el sonido de una batalla y sintieron el suave pelaje de Kirara debajo de ambas. Kikyô se sintió revitalizada y supo que una de sus fieles serpientes cumplió su cometido.

Finalmente, habían ido a rescatarlas. Ambas, muy en el fondo, desearon que ese momento no hubiera llegado.

Aunque seguramente eso también era culpa de _los malditos efectos del calabozo_.

.

* * *

Este fic me ha costado muchísimo trabajo, ¡no encontraba manera de juntar esas dos chicas! Mis respetos a quienes lo han hecho de buena manera, porque a mi ver, es una labor titánica. Por lo mismo no puse romance rosa, porque siento que un romance entre ellas no sería así, si no más bien, algo distante, pero firme, ya que las dos tienen tanto un puente firme que las conecta como una brecha enorme que las separa.

Siento, por ello, que un romance entre ellas se quedaría un «veremos», como que quedaba el romance de cualquiera de las dos con InuYasha si la otra estaba pululeando por ahí xD (¿cómo podrían tener un romance entre ellas con InuYasha pululeando por ahí?).

No quise basarme en ningún otro fic de este tipo tampoco, porque quería que el trabajo fuera 100% mío. Y lo es. Espero que haya quedado bien, ni muy rosa, ni muy seco (ustedes juzgarán).

Chismes, sugerencias, invitaciones a bodas, divorcios o chismes, vía review :)

Gracias por leer,  
¡besos!


End file.
